1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet frame, and in particular to a cabinet frame for easy assembly and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing cabinets are usually constituted of a frame, a door, wall plates and capping pieces. The frame is the major component of the cabinet, which is formed into an upright rectangular parallelepiped. DE 3344598 discloses a cabinet having a rectangular frame that is constituted of twelve capping pieces and eight corner connectors. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, each of the capping pieces 1 in such a cabinet frame has two inner surfaces 11 facing toward the inner space of the frame. The two inner surfaces are perpendicular to each other to form a crest line. Both of the inner surfaces 11 are provided with fixing holes 12 and 13 arranged at equal intervals. Such a capping piece can only achieve limited types of constructions by using the fixing holes 12 and 13 on its both inner surfaces 11. Since such a capping piece only has two mounting surfaces, the frame constituted by these capping pieces cannot extend arbitrarily on demands and thus lacks flexibility. Further, the corners of the cabinet frame are assembled with three-dimensional corner connectors 2. Each of the corner connectors 2 is constituted of three rectangular prisms 21 perpendicular to one another. The rectangular prism 21 is inserted into a bore 14 formed in the capping piece. Then, the connecting portions 15 between the capping pieces are welded together, thereby generating a firm and safe construction with sufficient strength and rigidness.
However, such a cabinet frame has some disadvantages. The frame with the capping pieces welded together forms into one rigid body, so that it cannot be disassembled, which increases the expense of transportation and storage. Furthermore, during the welding process, expensive large-sized clamping tools have to be used for positioning the capping pieces. The frame may suffer deformation after welding, which makes the finished cabinet frame inconsistent in its quality. In manufacturing the three-dimensional corner connectors by a machining process, more working hours, row materials and labors are needed. Thus, the manufacture of these three-dimensional corner connectors is difficult, high in cost, but low in efficiency, so that they are not suitable for mass production. If the corner connectors are to be manufactured by casting, internal defects may be easily generated in each of the corner connector. These defects cannot be inspected easily and may deteriorate the quality of the corner connector.